<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a horrible idea by aceofsparrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700475">a horrible idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows'>aceofsparrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Green Gables Fables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, gilbert loves his anne, lol, shirbert fluff, writer's block fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gilbert's medical textbooks have been confiscated, so anne decides to get them back. </p><p>OR </p><p>anne &amp; gil break into mr. phillips' office in the middle of the night, because why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a horrible idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this began as a horrible idea, but i quite like it, so i’m posting it.</p><p>so here, have some random modern au shirbert fluff &amp; shenanigans to tide you over until the next chapter of Coffee &amp; Compliments (lol)</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a horrible idea.”</p><p>“You’ve said that.”</p><p>“And I’m going to say it again. Anne Shirley, this is a fantastically <em>horrible</em>idea.”</p><p>Anne glanced at Gilbert over her shoulder as she paused in her delicate endeavor. “What, you don’t have faith in me, Gil?”</p><p>“I have complete faith in you, darling, and that’s the part that worries me.”</p><p>Anne grinned at him slyly before turning back to her work. She squinted, gave one last calculated twist, and laughed when she heard the satisfying “click”.</p><p>“<em>Boo ya!</em>” She whispered triumphantly.</p><p>Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “Boo ya? What is this, the eighties?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>The lock finally free, Anne slipped the bobby pin back into her messy bun and turned the knob of the door easily. “Ta da! Who is officially the coolest girlfriend ever? Hint: it’s me.”</p><p>Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Let me repeat: this is a horrible idea, Anne. We’re going to get caught.”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>“No, we will, because we <em>always</em> get caught. Do you remember when we snuck into the library to print that issue of the <em>Gazette</em> and Ms. Stacey found us and we almost got shut down? Or, there was the time you convinced me and Diana to help you put sunflower seeds in Billy’s locker for some weird reason… and <em>then</em> that time Ruby’s mom almost banned you from using their fire pit because you and the girls decided to share a bottle of wine and shout Dickinson in the middle of the night by a bonfire and<em> I </em>was the one who got called to drive you all home.”</p><p>“Okay, true,” Anne conceded, pausing with one hand on the knob and the other on her hip. “But this time it’s for a truly good cause. Mr. Phillips took your books, and I’m getting them back. Because I’m your friend. Because I’m your girlfriend.” She smiled, and Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully. Then Anne’s gaze hardened. “But most importantly because Mr. Phillips is a selfish prick, a horrible teacher, and deserves to get his office broken into once and a while.”</p><p>She pushed the door open before Gilbert could stop her, using her phone flashlight to ensure she didn’t trip over anything unexpected in the darkness of the small office.</p><p>“<em>Hmm</em>,” she murmured, head bent as she searched the room for Gilbert’s confiscated books. “<em>Nothing under here…. nothing over here either…. oh, lordie!</em>”</p><p>“What, what is it?” Gilbert whispered from the threshold, suddenly worried.</p><p>“Nothing, sorry!” Anne hissed, waving a dismissive hand absently in his general direction. “Just found some… <em>light reading</em>of Mr. Phillips’ that he has in his desk that I now wish I had <em>not</em> seen… Anyway, still looking for the books.”</p><p>She continued to rummage around as Gilbert nervously kept guard at the door. After a few more moments Anne made a small, triumphant noise and hoisted a stack of books from the top of a filing cabinet, picking her way back across the floor to the threshold.</p><p>“Found ‘em! Who’s awesome? Oh, right, me!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too cocky, Carrots,” Gilbert laughed, taking his books graciously from Anne. “Let’s get out of here now, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Let me just lock the door and then we can ski-dad-dale.”</p><p>Quickly and expertly Anne locked the door, and they slipped quietly down the empty hallway, not daring to do much more than breathe until they were locked safely in the front seats of Gilbert’s dark sedan.</p><p>“That was… wow.” Gilbert breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe we just snuck into school to steal back <em>textbooks</em> from a teacher’s office and actually got away with it.”</p><p>“I told you I would do it.”</p><p>“And I told you it was a horrible idea, but it seems I’ve been proved wrong.”</p><p>“Yes, yes you have. And now you owe me, Gilbert Blythe.”</p><p>Gilbert turned his head to glance at Anne in the dim light of the passenger seat, her messy red hair and pale, fickle eyes almost glowing in the streetlight’s dull glimmer. “Owe you what, Anne?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she shrugged, meet his gaze and sitting up slightly. “A kiss, maybe….?”</p><p>Gilbert grinned. “Always, Anne-girl.”</p><p>“Mm,” Anne hummed, leaning towards Gilbert. He leaned as well, until they were so close their noses touched over the center console. The kiss was slow and sweet, and they both pulled away smiling in the darkness.</p><p>“Marilla’s gonna kill you for being out this late, Anne,” Gilbert commented as he turned on the car, glancing behind him before shifting into drive and pulling out of their spot by the curb.</p><p>“Eh,” Anne shrugged, putting her feet up on the dashboard, well-worn round-toed boots crossed at the ankles. “I’ll just tell her I was with you and she won’t ask about it again. She’s convinced I can’t possibly get into any scrapes if you’re involved.”</p><p>Gilbert scoffed. “Really? Lake Trout; need I say more?”</p><p>“I know, Gil. But at least it’s a good excuse.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>They rode in comfortable silence towards Green Gables, and as they turned the bend and neared the low, pale farmhouse Gilbert glanced sideways long enough to notice Anne had dozed off, breath even as she slept, her feet still propped on the dashboard. Smiling, he parked under the tall tree near the back door and opened the passenger door quietly, careful not to wake Anne. Softly, Gilbert gathered the slight, sleeping girl in his arms and carried her to the house, opening the door as quietly as possible and tiptoeing across the empty kitchen. The stairs, thankfully, did not creak, and he held his breath as they passed Marilla’s closed bedroom door on their way to the gable room at the end of the hall.</p><p>Anne’s room was lit with silver moonlight, and Gilbert set her carefully on her bed in a stripe of the etherial glow, marveling for a moment at the ephemeral, otherworldly beauty it gave Anne. Smiling softly, he covered her gently with the quilt that lay at the foot of her bed, deciding not risk waking her by taking off her shoes or tucking her fully into her bedsheets. Instead, he covered her softly, planted a featherlight kiss on her alabaster brow, and turned to leave.</p><p>“I love you, Gil,” she breathed just as he reached the threshold, and he stopped, looking back at his girlfriend with all the devotion in the world in his gaze.</p><p>“I love you too, Anne-girl. Goodnight.”</p><p>And a good night indeed it had been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>